To Be Loved
by Erik'sangel527
Summary: Just a sweet little one-shot. Takes place in chapter 36. What if, after becoming a vampire and admitting her love for him, Yuuki had not been distracted by the scent of blood and Kaname had not left the room? My take on what happens next... Kaname/Yuuki


**To Be Loved**

"There must be something wrong with me," Yuuki said softly while gazing into her brother's eyes. _My brother... My Onii-sama..._

"Why?" Kaname questioned just as softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Because for all this time..." She paused, a few tears glistening in her eyes. Yuuki felt as though she were truly seeing for the first time. "I've been in love with my brother," she finally admitted.

Kaname was overjoyed, but he needed to get through to her and reassure her that it was all right. _My beloved_. He gently cupped her chin in his hand, his eyes never straying from hers, and said, "And... What is wrong with that?" In order to increase her understanding, he leaned in and slowly licked a streak of his own blood from her stunned face.

A memory played through her mind then, a very special memory. Yuuki was a young girl, and she and Kaname were laying in bed facing one another. An innocent smile made its way to her face as Kaname explained that the two of them would one day be like Otou-sama and Okaa-sama, which meant that they would one day be married siblings.

Yuuki remembered feeling so content knowing that. And now, years later, she was finding that she was still content knowing it. But... "But, this kind of thing-"

Continuing for her, Kaname whispered, "Is something that only beasts would do?" He let her think about that for a moment before explaining, "That is right, we are not human."

She listened to each word attentively while becoming accustomed to the meaning of what he was saying. _We are not human. Therefore, my feelings for him are not strange. _

"Or..." He could tell she was thinking about his explanation. If only he knew her thoughts... Kaname had his assumptions, though, and he needed an answer to his own concerning thoughts. "Is Yuuki planning to leave me all by myself again?"

Her eyes widened as his question repeated itself in her mind. _By himself? _She was finally coming to grasp just how hard her being a human unknowing of her past must have been for him. He'd protected her for years while bearing knowledge of a past that had been snatched away. A past where he had been happy.. where _they _had been happy. But also, he knew the bad stuff. The scary image that had resurfaced in her mind only a few minutes before had been almost unbearable to think about. Yet, Kaname had dealt with the scary images and memories for years.

And it was all for her... He had made sure she was blind, yet safe from the horrors of the past while suffering his own pain.. all by himself.

"Onii-sama..." The only thing on Yuuki's mind now was sympathy and concern for her brother.. who was also the love of her life.

Kaname could only gaze wistfully into her eyes. What would she say next?

Yuuki shook her head, still thinking of all he had to endure alone. "I am sorry," she whispered, as if his pain were her fault. Looking down at his hand, she hesitantly reached out to hold it.

His eyes left hers in order to stare at their connected hands. _Our connection... _He frowned, though, not liking the tone of her voice. For her to feel bad or guilty was the last thing he wanted. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," he reassured her, slightly squeezing her hand to emphasize his words.

She looked into his eyes worriedly. "But.. You were forced to suffer.. All this time.. Without me, without anybody." Her eyes fell to the bedsheets while sadness coursed through her newly awakened body. "I should have-"

"No," Kaname interrupted softly. His hand reached below her chin in order to raise her face so that she was looking at him. "No, Yuuki. My suffering would have only increased if I knew that you were being plagued by the memories. I could not bear to see you in pain."

Tears entered her eyes for a second time. "But, the memories... I know now."

He nodded sadly. "Yes, you do. Believe me, though.. I would not have turned you into one of us had you not been suffering. As it was, _not _knowing the past was causing you immense pain. You had nightmares, even when you were awake." His fingers caressed her cheek lightly. "I could not watch it continue."

Kaname's hand dropped as a pained look entered his eyes. "But, I changed you against your will. You did not have a choice... You have no reason to be sorry, but I do."

Yuuki shook her head and displayed what she hoped looked like a comforting smile so that he could see it. Now it was time for her to make _him _understand. For the first time in a long time, she was _happy_, even if scary images of the past were present in her mind. At least now she could relate to Kaname's pain. He would not have to bear it alone, for she would always be there for him. "Kaname-sama..." Her lips curled upward at the way she said his name.

He blinked, not expecting to hear such... _affection _in her voice. And it was directed towards _him_.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I am _glad _I know. And I am _glad_ I am like you. Now, I am able to feel as you feel."

Her words were innocent and touching, and Kaname's eyes softened. "My Yuuki, you can never feel the full extent of what I feel for you."

She basked in his words for a moment. Her dreams had come true. Kaname, who she'd loved for so long, was her Onii-sama. And, he loved her... And... Gazing into his eyes, Yuuki said, "Actually, I _do _feel the full extent of what you feel for me. I love you," she told him, a bit shyly, hoping he would return the words.

He continued to stare at her for a short while, processing the words. "Yuuki," he finally murmured. "Oh, Yuuki..." This was all he'd ever wanted. Her love. For ten years, he'd been forced to hold back... Not being able to control himself any longer, he moved forward and embraced her, running his fingers through her long hair and just cherishing the moment. "Oh, how I love you."

She closed her eyes in contentment. This moment was perfect, flawless. And the only thing that could make it better would be to-

"May I kiss you?" he asked softly, unknowing to the fact that she had been thinking the same thing.

Yuuki backed away from him until she was looking into his eyes. A small smile graced her face, and she nodded before closing her eyes. She waited on bated breath for it to happen.

Then, Kaname licked his lips and took his time with it, adoring her every action. This was special. All he wanted was for her to enjoy it. His hand slowly rose to cup her cheek before he leaned in, just as slowly. With his face only a few inches from her own, he whispered, "Open your eyes, Yuuki."

She did as he said and was a bit startled to see his face so close to her own. That devastatingly handsome face... The surprise left her quickly as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

He loved her eyes, just as he loved every part of her, and he found that knowing that she was looking at him in such a way made the moment even more touching. His lips curled upward in satisfaction before he closed the distance between them and finally claimed her soft lips with his own. Kaname cherished the whispered moan of pleasure that escaped her when his lips touched hers. Everything he had, he would give to her.

Yuuki was _home_. With his lips against hers, she felt safe and loved. She felt secure, and a sound she didn't even know she was capable of making left her mouth as she relished in the feelings their kiss was bringing to the surface. Her eyes fluttered closed as their kiss deepened and she was able to bask in every feeling. Somehow, her senses seemed dramatically more increased than she was used to, making the intimate moment even more meaningful.

Kaname knew. He knew the human qualities she once possessed had increased in power. She was able to feel every single emotion, every single touch, and every single movement, just as he was. But, unlike him, Yuuki was experiencing all of these heightened feelings for the first time. Knowing that caused him to want her to enjoy it all the more. He lightly rolled the sleeves of her nightgown up before stroking the skin of her arms with both hands, moving up and down, and it pleased him greatly when she moaned again.

His actions caused a tingling sensation she'd never experienced before, and she found she liked it immensely. Yuuki couldn't help but want more.

He was thirsting for more, too. Kaname's lips left her mouth in order to travel down to her neck where he trailed kisses across the skin there. Her smell was intoxicating. He wanted her, all of her... He wanted to taste her blood.

_No,_ he quickly thought, and it took all of his power to back away from her, ending the moment. _Not now.. Not yet.. _He didn't know how she would react to the knowledge that vampire couples yearned for one another's blood, just as they yearned to make love.. Yuuki was still new to her reawakened existence, and he would give her as much time as she needed to get used to things before bestowing that bit of knowledge in her mind.

"That was..." Yuuki didn't quite know how to describe it. There weren't enough words to define what that had felt like.

Kaname inwardly chuckled as she tried to grasp what she was feeling. Perhaps he could be of some assistance. "I love you, Yuuki," he whispered tenderly.

Yuuki refocused her attention and smiled deciding that his words were a good way to describe it. "I love you, Onii-sama."

Thinking it would be best to move on to another topic, Kaname grinned and asked, "Would you like to see your reflection?"

"Have I... changed much?" she asked while playing with her hands nervously.

He stood and held out his hand to her, an indulgent smile on his face. "Come see for yourself, my love."

She could really get used to him calling her that- 'my love'. It made her feel special. Yuuki took his offered hand and followed him to where an antique wooden full-length mirror stood. Then, she stood in front of it, a little nervous of what she would see.

When her appearance came into view, she gasped. "M-my hair..." Her fingers reached up to touch her long brown hair, which had once been much shorter.

"Is exquisite," he finished for her with awe and wonder in his eyes.

Yuuki then opened her mouth and looked at the new developments there. "Oh," she whispered.

Kaname studied her from his distance. "Is everything all right?" he asked softly. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in any way... ever again.

She turned towards him then, her appearance unimportant. The only thing important was her Onii-sama. "Yes," she told him with an affectionate smile. "Everything is fine now. I finally feel happy again.. As we both know, it has been a while since I have felt that way. And, would you like to know something?"

He could only admire her from afar, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. To him, she was fascinating.

Yuuki grinned, appreciating his apparent interest, before saying, "I am happy.. because of _you_. Thank you, Onii-sama." Without hesitation, she closed the distance between them and hugged him.

Kaname wrapped his arms around her possessively and closed his eyes basking in their embrace. Yuuki was so _good_, so sweet and charming. He opened his eyes again and gazed at their reflection in the mirror. Their lives were about to change, without a doubt, and he would make sure his Yuuki was taken care of in every way possible.

But, for now, _this _was all that mattered. _This_ was all he ever wanted- to be loved... by _her_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lauren  
**


End file.
